Ares' Socks
by shastalily
Summary: Ares finds a pleasant surprise in Hephestus' workshop.


** Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Xena: Warrior Princess.

****

** Ares' Socks**

****

One day, Ares opened his sock drawer and said to himself," Boy, making war is hard on my socks." So, off to Hephestus he went, with a big bag of socks.  
  
"Hi Hephestus. How are things going in your workshop?" Ares asked politely. He knew that Hephestus worked hard, and he didn't want to be mean to him.  
  
"Hello Ares. I've been very busy here. It's hard sometimes without any help."  
  
"Oh, do you have time to fix my socks?"  
  
"I'll try to get to them as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay, thanks," said Ares. "Gotta go now. I have a war in Athens and a warlord in Amphipolis to check on." He disappeared in a flash of blue light and Hephestus went back to work.

  
  
Meanwhile, Aphrodite was visiting Gabrielle. She was giggling about one of Gabrielle's stories.  
  
"Oh Gabrielle. You tell such good stories."  
  
"Thank you Dite. The trouble is that I need to get a job now, so I can buy more scrolls."  
  
"Hey, Little One, I know what you could do! Hephy needs help in his workshop. You could do that."  
  
"Oh Dite. How could I? I don't know how to make stuff for Gods. Couldn't I just clean or something?"  
  
"Well, I guess Hephy's shop is really dirty. Are you sure, honey? That wouldn't be much fun."  
  
"That's okay, Dite. But would you promise me not to tell any Gods that I'm working there? It would make me too nervous."  
  
"Well ... okay, sweetie. If that's what you want. But what about Hephy? Can't I tell him? He is my husband."  
  
"You could tell him that you hired someone, but tell him I'm shy. Maybe I can work after hours."  
  
"That will be all right, Gabby. Hephy's shy too. He won't mind if you're quiet and do your cleaning when he's sleeping."  
  
"I can start tonight," said Gabrielle. Aphrodite nodded and disappeared in a burst of pink sparkles. Immediately, she reappeared and gave Gabrielle a work apron. It would also transport her to the workshop and then back to her house when she was finished.   
  
That night, Gabrielle went to Hephestus' workshop and cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned. It was the same for two more nights. By this time, she had finished cleaning for the time being, and she started to look around for other things to do. She said to herself," I told Dite that I didn't know how to make stuff but I see something in a basket over there. I wonder what it is." She walked over, looked in the basket and found 60 pairs of black socks. "Oh boy, I know how to fix these. I wonder if Hephestus has black yarn and a darn needle." He did. So Gabrielle worked all night and fixed all the socks.  
  
The next night, she found a book called SANDALS FOR GODS. She saw a list of things to do on Hephestus' bulletin board and at the top of the list was: 1. _Make new winged sandals_ _for Hermes_. She decided to try, and when she finished ---- she tried them out. They worked great!! Gabrielle crossed them off the list, put them on the shelf, and went home to sleep.

When morning arrived, Ares went to the workshop to pick up his socks. "Hi Heph. Are my socks ready? I have some more for you to fix."  
  
"I'm sorry; Ares, but I haven't had time. See my list? First, I have to make Hermes' new winged sandals."  
  
Ares looked at the list."Hey Heph, the sandals are already crossed off your list, and there's a nice looking pair of them on the shelf."  
  
"What?!" said Heph. "I don't remember doing that! You're right, though. They do look good. I wonder how this happened."  
  
"Maybe you are just working too hard."  
  
"Maybe. I guess I can start on your socks, now. Can you pass me that basket, Ares?" Ares passed the sock basket and Heph picked up a sock and looked at it in disbelief.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ares.  
  
"It's your socks... They're all mended and I know I didn't do it. I'm not that tired. I wonder if the cleaning person knows about this..."  
  
"How about I leave my socks with holes here for bait? I can stay invisible and see what's going on."  
  
"That would be great, Ares. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. What's family for?"   
  
When Gabrielle arrived, she cleaned first, and then checked for things to fix. She found the socks and happily set to work. She said to herself," This is silly, but I like darning these socks. It's more fun than fixing Xena's. She gets such big holes in hers, before she lets me fix them." She finished the socks and turned to look at Hephestus' list. As she turned, a flash of blue light signaled the arrival of a God. She frantically looked for a place to hide, but realized that it was impossible to hide now. She cast her eyes downward and waited for the God to speak.  
  
Ares grinned. So this was the elf in Hephestus' workshop. Such an adorable little thing. Aloud, he said," You do good work, Gabrielle. Hermes is pleased with his sandals, and my socks have never looked better."  
  
Gabrielle looked up in shock and backed away. She stuttered out," I... I'm sorry, Ares. If I'd known they were yours, I wouldn't have touched them."  
  
He stepped closer and asked," Why, Gabrielle? Don't you like my socks?"  
  
Gabrielle, with her eyes wide, said quickly," Oh, of course, Ares! They are very nice socks."  
  
Ares stepped even closer. "I'm glad. And Gabrielle..."  
  
"Yes." she said, in a whisper.  
  
"Do you like me?" Ares asked, touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers.  
  
Speechless, Gabrielle just stared at him. Ares put his arms around the little bard and said gently," I love you, Gabrielle. Do you think that you could ever love me?"  
  
With tears sparkling in her green eyes, she said," I already do."  
  
As Ares heard this, his smile grew even broader. "I'm glad," he said, bending to kiss his lovely bard.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
